The Different Side of Zoro
by Ninja Kyoryu
Summary: Zoro isn't just the rough, tough, and insensitive guy everyone thinks he is, and Luffy is the first to learn this. ZoLu, Yaoi, M.
1. Chapter 1 Page 01

Chapter 1: The different side of Zoro

Page 01

Luffy stared out to the sea, lazily watching the gentle, rippling waves as he sat with his legs crossed and hands behind his head on his special seat. He caught himself dozing off a few times, hoping for something interesting to happen. The rubber-man sighed in boredom, playing with a piece of loose straw from his hat. He sat up with an annoyed grunt, looking around before standing up. Turning around, Luffy stretched, squinting both eyes as he did so and not paying any attention to the straw hat that slipped off his head, hanging behind his head.

He stepped over the spiked design which he was resting on, hopping down to the deck. There, he saw Robin sitting next to her flower garden with her usual setup: a fruity drink, sunglasses, and a book. Boring as usual. Nami was in the library section, working on her map. Chopper was in the sick bay, playing in his swivel chair. Usopp and Franky were both in their respective factories, tinkering on some new invention. Sanji and Brook were in the kitchen and dining room, Sanji preparing tonights dinner and Brook writing music while enjoying a cup of tea. The only person left was Zoro.

Luffy walked over to the right side of the foremast, grabbing a part of the rope and climbing up. Once at the top, he took hold of the latter which leads to the crows nest and started climbing. He climbed up into the room, hopping up from the latter, giving Zoro a big, goofy smile.

"Whatcha doin'?" Zoro, with the large weight in his hand, looked towards Luffy with an annoyed expression. "What does it look like? I'm practicing my swings, you idiot." Luffy never quite understood why his crew members talked to him like that. He is the captain, you know! With that, Luffy glared at the swordsman, his right cheek bloated and his hands balled up into fists at his waist. "You shouldn't talk to your captain that way." Zoro sighed in annoyance, turning to face the rubber man. "What do you want?" Luffy remained in his stance, continuing to glare. Zoro sighed once again. "... captain Luffy." And with that, Luffy smiled again.

"I'm just bored. Can I hang out up here with you?" Luffy walked over to the semi-circle shaped green bench. He plopped down, enjoying the soft padding of the bench. Zoro glared for a second. "Why ask if you're going to do it anyway?" Luffy simply smiled again. Zoro sighed, returning to his training.

Luffy lay down on the bench, supporting his head with his left hand as he pretended to work out with a two-pound dumbbell. All he really wanted to do was watch Zoro work out. He wanted to watch the muscles of the swordsman's tanned, glistening skin flex each time he swung the heavy weight. Eventually, Luffy involuntarily stopped "working out", as he continued to blankly stare at Zoro. Lost in thought, he jumped slightly as he heard the swordsman's voice. "See something you like?" Zoro grinned, looking over his shoulder. He didn't mean it seriously or anything, he was just kidding. Luffy, however, didn't know the difference. He inflated the right side of his cheek once again, glaring away from the man in front of him. "...maybe." Zoro blinked. "_Is he for real? Was he staring at me the whole time...?"_ The swordsman scoffed. "You're funny." He returned to his stance, continuing the striking practices. "_There's no way. There's just no way..."_


	2. Chapter 1 Page 02

Page 02

Luffy, who was still glaring away from the swordsman, kept repeating the same thoughts over and over again. "_Did he realize I had been staring at him the entire time? Does he know why I came up here? Oh god..."_ He was too nervous to say anything. Everything suddenly became very awkward, and neither one of them made a sound.

A few minutes pass, and Luffy decides to let his gaze slowly move in the direction of the weight-swinging swordsman. As he did, his eyes met with Zoro's, and they both quickly looked away. "If you've got something to say then say it already!" Zoro said angrily. Luffy smiled, realizing that it was alright to say what he had wanted to. "Really? Alright. I think you're really sexy when you work out and I wanted to come up to watch you!" He continued to smile innocently, while Zoro nearly dropped the heavy weight he was holding. The swordsman felt his face flush into a deep red, and he looked at Luffy with an astonished expression. "Don't kid around like that. It's immature." Luffy tilted his head, and his smile changed to a confused sneer. "But I'm not kidding. Look at you! Tanned skin, huge muscles and sweaty all over... Duh!" Zoro blinked, even more shocked and embarrassed than before. "Wait, so... you're gay?" Luffy smiled again. "Sure am! I don't like girls." Zoro suddenly felt a bit relieved knowing that he wasn't the only gay person in the crew. He also felt happy that Luffy liked him as well. Zoro had always admired Luffy, and over time those feelings just grew and grew. Eventually, those feelings of admiration turned into romantic feelings, and even some dirty thoughts as well.

Zoro set the weight he was holding on the floor, picked up his towel and walked towards Luffy who looked up at him curiously as he dried his hair from the sweat and sat down next to him. He looked away, blushing slightly. "To tell you the truth, Luffy. I...Well, I, uh... I feel the same as you..." His face flushed a deep red once again. "Huh? I couldn't hear you. You whispered at the end." Zoro sighed. "I said I feel the same way as you." Luffy blinked. "You find yourself sexy, too?" "No! That's not what I meant! God, you're so clueless!" Zoro sighed once again, looking over at his captain. "What I meant, was I feel the same way about you as you do me. But, I don't think 'sexy' is the word I would use. Not all the time, at least. I would say you're cute. Adorable, even." Zoro stared up at the ceiling, thinking while he spoke. "You're an adorable kid when you're happy, but when you're fighting, you turn into a sexy man." He looked over at his captain, who seemed to be a bit shocked at all of this. "But that's not all. Your personality is even better than your looks, which is saying something." A big smile appeared on Zoro's face – something that is not often seen. "I'm glad I could finally get that off my chest."

Luffy had never seen this side of Zoro. A passionate, romantic side. He smiled brightly. "I'm so happy! I never would have thought you were gay, or that you liked me. Especially the second one!" Luffy giggled slightly, his smile growing bigger. Seeing his smile, Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy, pulling him over onto his lap. Luffy's eyes widened a bit out of mere surprise. He wasn't uncomfortable or anything, he just didn't expect it. He looked at Zoro, his brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight coming in from the windows. Zoro stared into his sparkling eyes, lightly moving his bangs out of his face, allowing his fingers to trace through the jet-black hair. They continued to gaze at each other, and eventually they each started to lean towards each other, closing their eyes as their lips met. Zoro's fingers tightened around Luffy's hair, and Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro's hot, sweaty neck.

"_It's so sweet!"_ They each thought, as their tongues finally met and they tasted the others saliva.


	3. Chapter 1 Page 03

Page 03 (Lemon)

Luffy and Zoro continued to kiss each other. Their tongues rubbing against one another while they took turns investigating the others mouth. When they pulled away to breathe, they each swallowed each others saliva, loving the sweet taste. Luffy smiled. "You're an awesome kisser!" Zoro grinned, licking his lips. "You're not too bad yourself." Luffy took his hat off, gently setting it beside them on the green cushion. Zoro pulled him back in for round two, and Luffy had no complaints. As they kissed, Zoro began to slowly unbutton Luffy's vest, with Luffy helping him to take it off afterward. Zoro began to play with one of his nipples, causing him to moan slightly in Zoro's mouth. The swordsman liked the sound of that.

He pinched the tip of his nipple, rolling it around in his fingers, smiling slightly as he felt it stiffen up. He stretched it out slightly, letting go to let it snap back in place. This made Luffy pull away to moan loudly. "That felt good... Do it again!" Zoro was happy to oblige, stretching the tips of each nipple out, letting go after pinching and fondling them. He then moved to suck and lick one of them while he continued to stretch and release the other. Zoro eventually kissed him again – not for quite as long, however – moving down to kiss and lick his neck, torturing his nipples with both hands again. "Z-...Zoro..." Zoro stopped what he was doing. He picked Luffy up, moving him to the metal floor which had been warmed up by not only the sun but also Zoro's body heat from working out.

Zoro unbuttoned Luffy's pants, pulled down the zipper, and slowly pulled them off, along with his underwear. Luffy's nine inch length sprung out, already hard from the previous torture. "Whoa. You're pretty big. Almost as big as me..." Luffy smiled brightly, laughing slightly. "It's not fair if only I take my clothes off." He sat up, unbuttoning Zoro's pants, taking them off. Luffy blinked, not expecting him to have such a big member. "Amazing! It's huge." His 12 inch length sprung out just as Luffy's did. He was already hard from the previous foreplay. Zoro grinned and softly pushed him back down, moving his head down to Luffy's crotch.

The swordsman grabbed the rubber mans hard, throbbing shaft, licking the tip and watching him quiver. He grinned, placing a finger at the entrance of his hole, but stopping before going in. "Wait, you're rubber, so this shouldn't hurt. Does it?" He pushed his finger in, feeling the rubber skin expand and slightly contract. Luffy moaned as his finger entered him, shaking his head. "Nope! It just feels really good." Zoro smiled. "Good." Zoro searched around the hot, muscular walls, looking for that special organ that would make Luffy go crazy. He finally came across a small lump, and Luffy moaned loudly. "Oh wow! That felt good! Do it again!" He happily complied, this time putting his entire length in his mouth, and moving his finger in and out of his hole. Luffy moaned loudly with each thrust of his finger, and with each bob of his head. He couldn't hold it in. "Zoro – I'm gonna... I'm gonna..!" "Not yet!" Zoro quickly pinched the tip of his member, and causing Luffy to have a dry orgasm. "That was close, huh!" Zoro grinned. "Heh, almost too close. I want us to climax at the same time." Luffy nodded.

Zoro positioned the tip of his length at the entrance to Luffy's hole, slowly pressing the tip in and eventually going in all the way. "Oh, wow... So tight.." He pulled out, and went back in. "Whoa! Your skin just retracts back... Feels so good! You'll never loosen up." Zoro was suddenly reminded of Luffy's rubber trait, and stretched his member up to his mouth. "Let me know when you're about to cum, and I'll bite down." He grinned, and Luffy smiled with a nod. He put as much of Luffy's length in his mouth as his gag reflex would allow, and bobbed up and down with every thrust, once again syncing his actions. It didn't take much to make Luffy go over the edge. "Zoro...!" He bit down on the tip of his length, causing Luffy to moan increasingly loud, in a mix of pain and pleasure. Luffy had another dry-

Page 04 (Lemon)

orgasm, and enjoyed every second of it. Zoro began to thrust even harder and faster now, and bobbed up and down much faster, sucking even harder. The sound of Zoro's sack smacking against Luffy's butt echoed around the room, and Zoro was really enjoying it. Luffy started to move as well, now, bucking his hips into Zoro's mouth with every thrust Zoro made. Doing this caused Zoro to slam a lot harder into his sweet spot, once again making him go over the edge. "It's coming! Hurry!" Zoro followed orders, biting down once again. "Shit!" He pulled out, pinching the tip of his own member, not wanting this to end so fast. He moaned loudly at the dry orgasm, making sure it was over before he re-entered Luffy.

Luffy sat up, gently pushing Zoro back, making him sit against the bench. Luffy sat on his lap, slowly lowering himself onto Zoro's throbbing length. "I'll do the moving for now." He smiled, sliding all the way down. Zoro grunted, pulling his head in, kissing him as he bounced up and down. As Zoro began to stroke Luffy's member, Luffy grunted slightly, signaling that he was about to climax. Zoro used his other hand to pinch the tip so he could continue stroking him, it was pure torture.

As Luffy began to move faster, Zoro started to tighten his grip, and stroke him faster as well. Zoro had also started moving his hips as Luffy moved up and down, making the sensation even greater. Zoro stood up, picking Luffy up with him, and he moved to lay on the bench. He lay back on the green cushions, allowing Luffy to slide back down on his shaft, and they continued the ordeal.

With Luffy's tight hole bouncing up and down on Zoro's member, each time feeling like he had just entered for the first time, and Zoro constantly hitting Luffy's sweet spot as well as stroking him at a fast past, things were bound to come to a end in the near future. Luffy moaned especially loud this time, panting as he looked down at Zoro's sweaty body. "I feel like I'm going to explode!" Zoro grinned, panting as well. "Me too, buddy." They each gave one last hard bounce and thrust, with Luffy shifting, causing Zoro to slip out of him. They each exploded onto each others chests and abs, covering each other with their seed. Luffy, exhausted, fell on top of Zoro, the warm sticky liquid that covered each mans torso seeming to bind them together. Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy's hot, sweaty back, hugging him as they each attempted to catch their breath. They lay there silent, panting hard. They each sighed softly, gazing at each others eyes. Luffy exhaled through his nose, thinking for a moment. "So, when do you want to tell the others?" Zoro sighed in annoyance. "_Ugh. The others! I completely forgot about them... Dartboard-brows is never gonna stop pestering me now."_ He remained silent, wondering that himself.

Next, chapter 2: Confessions.


	4. Chapter 2 Page 01

The Different Side of Zoro

Chapter 2: Confessions, page 01

AN: Sorry for taking so long... I didn't know where to go with it. But, I am surprised to see how many followers this story has gotten. I never expected this thing to get so popular! Thanks guys.

P.S. Also, no lemon this time. Yeah. Sorry. This one is focused on... well you'll find out. Just go on ahead to the next paragraph...

Everyone was shocked. But the happy sort of shocked. Not the "Oh my god that is disgusting and probably would go against every rule in the pirate rulebook but then again we're pirates and we don't follow rules so why would we have a rulebook anyway never mind I'm getting off topic" shocked. "Huh. Never would have saw that coming Oh well. I'm happy for you two. We all are. Right?" "Yeah!" "Sure." "Of course." Zoro and Luffy smiled at the support of their crew.

And then, he woke up. Zoro, excruciatingly nervous, sat up in his bed. He wanted that dream to be real so incredibly badly. He knows that the crew wont take the news well. He looked down to Luffy's bunk where he was sleeping. Snoring loudly, with one foot over the side of the bed. Zoro smiled at the goofiness of it all. "Whatcha lookin' at, moss head?" Zoro jumped, looking over at the bunk beside him. He then attempted to hide his deep blush. "Nothing. What are you doing awake?" "I could ask you the same question." "Tch. Just go back to sleep, dartboard brows." Sanji grinned deeply. "Hiding something, are we?" Zoro lay back down, ignoring the passes being made by the chef. _He's never gonna let this go._

Sanji, curious as to what he was smiling about, looked over the edge of his bed to see his captain sprawled out on his bed. _Is this what he was smiling about? Huh... somethin's goin on._

AN: Page 02... Is coming! And I promise it'll be here faster than it took to write this. I'm sorry I could only give you this much... And, by faster, I only mean a few days. Not weeks. Also, for Luffy's True Feelings... still deciding what to do there. I dunno, for the meantime, you could always predict what's gonna happen next and see if you were right. Or close. Or not close at all. Your pick.


	5. Chapter 2 Page 02

Chapter 02 Page 02

The next morning, Zoro was tense. He was worried that Sanji may have caught him staring at Luffy, and that he had told all the other crew members. His suspicions dwindled as the day went on, however, as none of the crew members looked at him funny or anything, everything was normal. It still bugs him, though, because he never knows when Sanji might bring it back up, so he decides to avoid the chef as much as possible while still attempting to listen in on every conversation he has.

Two days have passed, and Zoro still hasn't heard anything unusual out of Sanji, so he decides to give up on eavesdropping. Zoro makes his way back up to the Crows Nest for a good work out. Afterward, he heads to the bath house to relax and soothe his slightly sore muscles. He opened the door to the kitchen, poking his head in. "I'm gonna take a bath, so no one come in." "Alright." "Sure." "Okay." "Mhm." "Whatever." He closed the door, walking to the bathroom.

Zoro shut the door, tossing his sweat towel on the floor. He walked over to the bath, turning the nob to let hot water fill up. Afterward, he walked over to the wash bench, removing his pants and underwear and tossing them in the general area of his sweat towel. He sat on the bench and turned on the water, filling up the bucket. Before he could dump it over himself, he heard the bathroom door open. He sighed annoyingly. "Didn't I tell you not to come in?" Zoro looked over his shoulder, seeing a half naked Luffy grinning widely in the doorway, quickly scuttling in and silently shutting the door. "Oh, Luffy..." "Hehe... Mind if I join ya?" Zoro smiled as Luffy removed his towel, walking over to his lover. "Not at all... wait, what are you doing?" Zoro asked, as Luffy walked around the Wash Bench to sit in front of Zoro. "Well, you seem like you're tense, so I though I could help you out..." Zoro slightly grinned, half confusedly and half happily. "What do you mean by that...?" Luffy smiled. "You'll see."


	6. Chapter 2 Page 03

Chapter 02 Page 03 (Lemon)

Luffy placed his hand on Zoro's flaccid manhood, which was slightly hanging over the edge of the wash bench. The swordsman immediately grabbed Luffy's hand, blushing deeply with a frown. "We can't do that here! What if someone walks in..." Luffy frowned. "No one will. They're all busy eating! I promise." Zoro sighs, removing his hand. "Alright... Did you at least lock the door?" Luffy grinned. "Oops. I forgot." The younger man extended his hand to turn the small latch on the door, retracting it back with a "snap". "Geez... You need to be more careful." "Hehehe. Sorry, Zoro."

Luffy returned to his prior actions, rubbing Zoro's member until it grew stiff. Afterward, he felt the tip, licked his shaft, and smelt it. It didn't have the intense mustiness it had their first time, because he had been washing himself, but the scent was strong enough to make the young man hard. Seeing this, Zoro picked him up, setting him on his lap. Luffy held himself up while Zoro positioned himself at the younger mans entrance, watching Luffy slowly lower himself onto his throbbing hard member. Once he was fully seated, a shock wave of pleasure shot up through each of their spines. This wasn't in any way uncomfortable or painful for Luffy, as he's made of rubber. "God damn you're so tight..." Zoro exclaimed, shuddering slightly. Luffy smiled, giggling.

Zoro reached behind Luffy to turn the water on, filling the bucket. As it was filling, Luffy wiggled and rotated himself, making Zoro curl his toes. "Shit... I think you've ruined me, Luffy. I'll never be satisfied with anyone but you, now." Luffy smiled. "I wonder what you'll think afterward, then. Remember; it's all about you tonight." Zoro attempted to hide a big smile. _Wonder what that means..._ Zoro reached around again to turn off the water and pick up the bucket. He then poured the hot water over their heads, soaked them both completely.

Luffy moved in to kiss the swordsman, closing his eyes as their lips met. Luffy started to slowly move up, clenching his ass as he went back down. Zoro opened his eyes, not expecting Luffy's impossible tightness to get any... tighter. It was unbelievable. As Luffy moved his tongue faster, he moved his hips faster, attempting to turn the older man on as much as possible, and apparently, it was working. Zoro started to moan inside their mouths, squeezing Luffy in a tight hug. He himself started to move, thrusting into the younger man as he came down, and pulling out as he went up.

Zoro felt a tingling in his balls, realizing he was near his climax. He sped up, with Luffy following. "Luffy..." "Me too..." Luffy began to pump his member, gradually increasing his speed until that familiar pressure appeared in his testes. Luffy moaned loudly in Zoro's mouth, releasing all his pent up testosterone on Zoro's chest. As he did this, he tightened up even more, making Zoro moan several times in a strained voice. Still recovering from his own orgasm, Luffy quickly leaped off of the older man to place his mouth over the tip of Zoro's head, pumping his shaft furiously. "Shit!" He nearly screamed, squirting a large amount of semen into the younger mans mouth. Luffy swallowed every spurt, enjoying the taste of Zoro's milk more than dinner.

"That was great." He said, tracing his finger through the thick white liquid on his chest, gathering it all up, licking it off. Luffy grinned. "We're not done yet. We still have to get in the bath..." Zoro blinked. "Eh?"

A/N: I know I said I'd update this sooner, but... Well, things happened. I will be updating this as often as I can. So, was the lemon too graphic, not graphic enough, or just right? Please leave a review. Feedback is the best thing for an author. Also, if you're not into lemons, check out my other fic "Luffy's True Feelings" it's nothing but romance, no lemons whatsoever. Also at a much slower pace. Later!


	7. Chapter 2 Page 04

Chapter 02 Page 04

**A/N: woohoo for MLA style format**

Luffy stood up, walking over to the bath. He turned the water on, flipping the little switch above the faucet. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo, shrugging. _This should work._ He then walked around the large bath, dumping the entire bottle into the water. As the tub filled, the bubbles became more present, until finally, they were nearly spilling over the edges. Luffy carefully stepped in, not wanting to make too much of a mess. He beckoned the swordsman over, smiling. "C'mon! Don't make me wait..."

"Alright, alright..." Zoro eased himself in. "What's with the bubbles? If you're trying to be kinky, I think you've got it wrong..." Luffy laughed.

"This wasn't supposed to be kinky. That'll come later. I made it a bubble bath so that if anyone walks in, one of us can duck under the foam and hide without having to hold our breath."

"I thought the door was locked...?"

"Do you really think a simple lock can keep out any of the people on this ship?"

"You're right... way to think ahead." Luffy giggled, walking over to Zoro and sitting down in front of him. "What are you doing...?"

"You know... warm water is really good at relaxing muscles."

"Well, yeah, of course... what's your point?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, bu-"

"Good. Just relax. Close your eyes." Zoro sighed, doing as Luffy said. Luffy placed his hand on the older mans chest, feeling over his large, hard muscles as he trailed it down underwater. He reached his flaccid member, holding it in his hand. He petted it softly, eventually moving his hands down even further. Luffy went back and forth between fondling his sack and stroking his length until Zoro was hard again. After a few more minutes of lightly stroking Zoro's member, Luffy moved his other hand down even lower, until his finger was at the swordsman's hole. He brushed the tip of his finger over Zoro's entrance.

"Hey, what are you-"

"It's alright. Trust me. I promise it won't hurt."

"Easy for you to say; you stretch, I don't!"

"Trust me." Zoro sighed, closing his eyes again.

"Alright..."

Luffy went back to what he was doing. He once again brushed his finger over the older man's entrance, only this time he pushed ever-so-slightly inward. Luffy repeated this process several more times, pushing just the slightest bit harder each time, until he had officially breached the first ring of muscle. Luffy now began to easily push inward, eventually passing the second ring of muscle. Directly after this, he brushed against a hard lump. This made Zoro jump, gasping at the sensation the touch gave him. Luffy grinned. "There it is..."

"Holy shit... God that felt good!"

"Now you know how I feel every time." Zoro placed his hand down by Luffy's.

"Just.. don't stop. Keep going." Luffy smiled, placing his free hand on Zoro's excessively hard member.

_He won't last two minutes_... Luffy began to push his finger in further, until finally, he was in all the way. He slowly pulled it back out, once again brushing against the lump. He continued to do this several more times, each time making Zoro gasp a little bit louder, until eventually, he was moaning. Zoro couldn't believe how good this felt. All this time, he thought the only way men could reach orgasm was through their penis. He had no idea what he was missing out on, and now, he was experiencing it. The intense sensation deep inside his body along with his shaft being continually being pumped in a rhythmic sequence was too much to for him. The physical pleasure wasn't the only thing driving him over the edge; it was knowing who was giving it to him that topped it all off. His captain and best friend, Luffy, was finger-fucking his hole and jacking him off at the same time. He kept repeating that sentence over and over again in his head until it finally set in, and, when it did, he exploded with the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced in his whole life. His jaw dropped, but not a single sound escaped his throat. His eyes widened, but he couldn't see anything. He only shook. He shook so intensely that it rattled the tub, causing some of the foam to drip off the side. Legs quivering, lips trembling, mouth drooling... it was euphoria.

Looking up at his lover, Luffy was shocked. He knew it was going to feel make him feel good, but he didn't think it would be _that_ intense. Luffy felt Zoro shaking, and he suddenly felt a jolt happiness. He did this. He made this happen. Luffy made Zoro crack. He gave him something no one else could, and somehow, that made him feel empowered. It made him feel special. No one else but him could break this unbreakable man. No one else but him would ever get to see the different side of Zoro. The side that makes him feel needed, wanted, and loved, in a way that no one else could.

**A/N: Hope it was worth the wait.**


End file.
